What have I gotten myself into
by DFWMSeme1
Summary: Lucy has just moved to a new town and between school, work, and a mysterious person that keeps sending random gifts it's starting to get weird. Along the way Lucy meets Lysander, Castiel, and some others. As things start to get heated Lucy is found in a bit of a tangle...
1. Prologue

**So like I'm really big on fanfiction and I've developed a slight obsession with MCL fanfiction so I'm writing a lot of it :/**

Prologue:

Most people would be pretty pissed off at their parents for shipping them off to a new town without more than its name. You see my parents have just gotten divorced and decided it was better for me to learn how to live on my own instead of having to jump across the city on a biweekly basis. I found a job working at the local music store thanks to my aunt Agatha; it's a good job for me because I love music.

Weeks went by and it was now moving day. We packed up the car and my aunt was ready to take me away. After a 6 hour drive we arrived at a small apartment complex in the middle of Sweet Amoris. Luckily for me we passed the music store on the way there and it wasn't that far from my new place of residence. I just I'm reluctant to calling it home seeing as it was an empty space filled with boxes right now.

It took about 4 days to get everything unpacked, put back together, put away, and working. I was happy I moved into the apartment building a week before I had to start work. It gave me the time I needed to do those things and getting settled into where I'd be living from now on. The next day I went to the music store to see 'the lay of the land', and pick up my uniform for tomorrow. I worked 3-4 times a week depending of the situation and how many weekend hours I picked up. I did my best to open and close the store in order to only work 3 days a week and have a bit more freedom in my free time. I was also given a certain amount of sick and holidays. I got really lucky with those because of aunt Agatha; she sorta threatened the manager...

 **I promise the filler is only here for the prologue and the first chapter after that it will pick up. This could go either way with Castiel and Lysander right now so don't hate me if it's not your favourite.**


	2. A new beggining

**So this is still mostly filler but it moves along I promise!**

Chapter 1: Lucy's POV

I walked into the music store 15 minutes before my shift started on Saturday morning. The store was still locked so I went around the back and knocked on the door. The door was quickly opened.

"Hello, you must be Lucy." The old man said.

"Yes I am." I smiled. "And you must be my new boss."

"Sure am. Now come inside I'll show you what you'll be doing." He gestured to the door.

I entered the store and was given a list of things to do. First I was to stock the new music, next check all the lights, then put out the sales sign, ask people if they needed help for my first hour, then move to cash for the rest of my shift, and finally close the store. I managed to make it through the first hour without any problems but it started to get boring as I waited at the cash for anyone to need my help.

The door opened and the bell hanging from the roof rang. I looked up to see a boy with fire truck red hair and another with white hair that faded to gray at the bottom. They took their time looking around and seemed a bit lost. Maybe it was my fault for stoking the way I did...

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." The redhead responded.

"Castiel don't be rude." The other replied. "We're looking for some strings."

"Yeah, that's my fault I put them at the front." I scratched the back of my head. "I thought it was more convenient for people in here for a quick item."

A low groan came from Castiel; at least I think that's what I thought the other boy called out. They walked over and picked up some butterfly strings. Those happened to be the brand I used to buy my dad each year for his birthday. As the white haired boy looked around, Castiel rummaged through his bag and handed me some money for the strings.

"Sorry but you're more than a dollar short." I said a little nervous.

"Shit!" He responded. "Ly will you give me the difference and I'll pay you back?"

"I'll give you the money but I know you'll never pay me back." He rolled his eyes.

Ly, I wonder if that's short for anything? I wonder if these 2 will be going to my school. It'd be kind of nice to at least have some familiar faces even if I didn't really know them.

"Umm..." I bluterteed out. "Do you happen to go to Sweet Amoris High?"

"We do Lucy." Ly answered. "Are you starting their Monday?"

"I am." I smiled. "I guess I'll see both of you then."

I wasn't sure how to feel about them just yet. Castiel seemed to have a temper like mine and Ly seemed to be a very docile person. I hope I can learn his full name on Monday I'd think it rude to call him by his nickname next time I saw him. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought about what would happen on Monday. The rest of my shift was pretty uneventful. Most of the customers ended up coming in while I had a lunch break so didn't do much. Locking up was no problem I knew where I was going and it wasn't even dark yet. I walked home in the cool breeze and walked into y building as street lamps came on.

Feeling kind of gross I decided a shower was in order I let my long dark hair out of it's ponytail and turned on the shower. When it was hot enough for my liking I removed my uniform and stepped in. The water stung the fresh cuts on my body along with my new tattoo. It was too quiet in my bathroom so I turned on some music. Nothing too heavy just enough to keep me from being paranoid with all the other creaks that were going on.

When I left my shower I through on the first outfit that came to mind. Boy cut underwear and a tank top. I entered my room and crawled into bed. It was so quiet that you could here a pin drop. I guess I was the last person to go to sleep the area of my building. I dozed off and it became Sunday. Sunday didn't bring me anything special; I did have the day off. I decided to take the time and walk around the small town today. I passed many streets, houses and buildings. This of course included my shopping complex. Along with the music store there was also a dollar store, a clothes boutique, a bank, and various other places to be visited.

I eventually made it to where I'd be going to school. I was quite a big building but most of it looked like empty space. It had extra wide hallways, 2 floors, and the gymnasium was across the courtyard. I resembled a very small university rather than a high school. It wasn't what I was expecting, but then again I only had my past experiences to go on. I'd never lived in another city so I couldn't know how it worked.

I got back home and noticed there was a package at my front door. It was a box covered in brown packing paper. I picked it up to see who it was from. The tag simply read 'have some fun for me' with no return address. I unlocked my door with the package under my arm and placed it on my kitchen counter. Alright who had my address I thought: my aunty, mum, dad, the school, and possibly my boss. I opened the package which revealed a cheque for $160, a motorcycle helmet, keys, and a card. _'the bike is in the garage, the money is in case it's too tall for you and you need to adjust it. If it fits you're welcome to use it however you please. V'._

At that moment I still had no idea who the box was from. I took advantage of the kindness and went down to the garage. I found a glorious 6 speed bike with a bow on it. Attached to the bow was another card. It gave me birthday wishes for the 16 years that were missed. I assumed it was from a relative that didn't know I existed or something so I went about my day.

I went back up to my room and made myself some supper. This past week hadn't been as bad as I thought. When supper had been devoured the plates made there way to the sink and I to my comfy bed. Tomorrow was the big day and I sure as hell wasn't going to miss out on anything.

 **Tomorrow starts Monday; meaning boys, girls, fights, drama, and all around randomness. I wrote this on the spur of t moment so forgive me if chapters don't come right away. I promise to go as fast as I can.**


	3. Time for school

**Ok so I kinda lied this is still a lot of filler but it kinda picks up and I'll be skipping over time to get it going.**

Monday morning, the shittiest day of the week. My alarm went off and I dragged my sorry but out of bed. Slumping over to the bathroom I turn on the shower head and took off my 'pyjama's'. When the water was hot enough I entered and closed the glass door behind me. It didn't take long for me to give up and sit down in my shower. The only light was from a night light attached to the wall. I washed my hair, and the important parts of my body. It only took about 5 minutes to do all this but I sat under the stream of water for about 15 minutes after washing.

I exited my shower and put a towel around my body and another wrapped around my hair. I walked over to my bedroom and sorted through the clothes strewn all over my room. I picked out some simple dark blue jeans and a winged skull muscle shirt. I put on my biker jacket and headed out. My mother told me to always have an extra set of clothes in my bag just in case so I decided to humour her and had the same outfit in there for a few years.

I left my house and went down to the garage. I was really happy that I didn't need to get the bike altered and had $160 to do as I pleased. I tested all the gears as I went down the long street to the school. The pedal was a little too low for me to reach so I would have to fit that. I arrived at the school and went to the student parking. I was in the centre of the spot and wrapped a lock between the front tire and 6 speed. I wasn't sure what kind of area this was, and wasn't going to chance my brand new motorcycle being stolen on my first day.

I walked into the building and was stopped by an elderly woman. She told me to go to the student council room and get my paper work together. I did as she asked and ran into a blonde. He had golden eyes and look really busy.

"Hello." I called to the boy looking through a cabinet.

"Ah you must be Lucy." He responded.

"Yeah. I'm here for my stuff." I held out my hand.

"Here you go." He handed me some paper.

A paper had my locker number and courses. The other had terms and policies that had to be signed by my parents proving I was an emancipated minor. I decided I would later give it to my aunt and have her fax it to each of them. I walked into the hall and smacked into something hard. I then... fell on my ass, how fun.

"Watch where you're going!" I said angrily on the ground.

"You walked into me." A smug voice answered.

I looked up the see a familiar face. Castiel I think his name was. He seemed to also notice I was the cashier from the music store and decided to give me a break. Maybe thinking it'd get him discounts or something.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." He put out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I replied. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yep." He said looking at the ground. "Well bye."

"Bye." I said walking away.

My first class was English. Not too bad of a course seeing as I did speak the language. I knocked on a wooden door and was greeted by a teacher. He figured out that I was a new student and told me to introduce myself. I shrugged and headed to an empty desk.

"Lucy come here." A familiar voice called.

It was the other boy from the music store. I walked over and sat beside Ly. I guess this would be the time to figure out his full name, or at least his full first name. He opened a textbook and put it between the desks. I wouldn't have books for the next few days so sharing was really my only option right now anyway.

"You were at the music store the other day right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm Lysander." He smiled. "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard with your name."

"It's not a problem." I blushed. "It's nice to see a familiar face."

"I'm glad you feel that way." I could see his cheeks turn red.

"I 'bumped' into Castiel in the hall before coming here." I added.

"And the way you said 'bumped' means?" He raised an eyebrow

"I smacked into him and feel on my ass." I said scratching the back of my head.

He started to laugh and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. When he stopped laughing I took the time to really notice his heterochromia. I always wanted to have it myself. It was an intriguing mutation and I used to wear cosmetic contacts just to pretend I had heterochromia.

"You're staring." He looked away.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically. "I'm actually quite jealous. I've always wanted to have heterochromia."

"Intriguing." He said with a soft smile.

I giggled and people started to pack up there things for the next period. Lysander and I did the same the bell started to ring and many people shuffled out of the class. The halls were filled with the faces of strangers. I felt quite alone in the school. I'd met a total of 3 people and only 1 of them had shown any interest in me. I melted into the walls as I made my way to what I assumed would be a kitchen like area.

I made it to where I was supposed to be an found myself at a station alone. This didn't really bother me considering I enjoyed baking and cooking alone. The teacher raised an eyebrow at me noticing I'd never been in the class before. I walked up to the front and explained I was new and preferred not having attention drawn to me. I walked back to the workbench and felt comfortable in the solitude. The teacher began and we started to mix ingredients. We were told to create something that was our favourite dessert.

I decided chocolate molten cakes were the way to go. Butter, chocolate, and sugar were always the way to go. Nearing the end of the period we all showed out creations. Many were half baked cupcakes from boxes they brought in, and hard as rock cookies because people that they were an easy thing to do. We shared are creations and low and behold as the food was being passed out the boy with fire truck red hair entered.

"Castiel, nice of you to join us." The teacher scowled.

"Well I do seem to have good timing." He smirked.

Castiel strolled over to me and picked up a molten cake. I cut him off for a moment and sprinkled confections sugar over top the cake as well as putting a few raspberries on the plate. I handed it to him without a word and he sat down at my work bench. He took a bite and smiled.

"Well that settles it." His smile became a huge smirk. "you're my home ec. partner."

"What makes you think I want you as my partner." I gave him a smug face.

"Because you chose to work alone and I'm not here normally." He chuckled. "And you can do whatever you want."

"Fair enough." I added.

Castiel washed the dishes from the work I'd done which was actually kind of nice of him. He finished just as the bell rang for lunch. I was kind of dreading lunch seeing as I wasn't sure what was going to happen. To my surprise Castiel waited for me to finish packing my bag and dragged me out of the classroom. I was taken to the courtyard where Lysander was sitting beneath a tree. I didn't mind being here even if I was planning on being really quiet. That didn't really happen...

"So Lucy why did you end up starting school in the middle of the year?" Lysander asked.

"My parents got divorced and I was slightly forced into being an emancipated minor." I retreated a bit.

"So you live on your own?" Castiel inquired.

"What's it to you?" I questioned.

"Castiel, don't be rude." Ly scolded.

Castiel made a face and mumbled to himself.

"I assume that's why you work so much at the music store." Lysander changed the subject... sorta.

"Yeah, but you only came in the one time how did you know?" I questioned.

"Castiel. He walks by there everyday and noticed you worked all day Saturday and walked by Sunday." He chuckled seeing my uncomfortability.

"I knew you were my stalker." I said sarcastically punching Castiel in the arm.

He blushed and lunch was mostly over. The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Math and science had nothing to offer me so I tuned out. When the bell finally rang to end the day I rushed out of the school and unlocked my bike tire. I sped away and reached home. It had only been one day and I didn't want to go back. I thought maybe I could get away with skipping my second day and just getting some sleep.

I left my motorcycle in the secure garage and went up to my room. Once again there was a new box outside my door. I opened it to find a new top and 3 tickets to a winged skull concert coming up in a couple weeks. The shirt was a form fitting (not my favourite) black halter top. The only other thing in the box was a card. ' _I hope you had a good first day. Have fun at the concert I heard it was a band you really liked. You also are welcome to bring friends -V'._ The card made me feel a bit uncomfortable but the words 'I heard' reassured me that it was a family friend with lots of money.

I decided to skip school the next day but had to go to work. Hoping that Lysander or Castiel would come into the store during my shift. I decided that I would invite them to the concert seeing as Castiel had the same shirt and Lysander was his friend.

"You weren't at school today." I looked up to see Lysander.

"No I really just wasn't feeling it today." I said. "Is Castiel with you?"

"Yeah, he's hiding in the music." He chuckled.

"Well I guess he doesn't get a winged skull ticket then." I said loudly for him to hear.

"How do you have winged skull tickets?" He emerged from behind a CD rack.

"They came in the mail yesterday night and I have 3 tickets." I smiled. "do you 2 want to come with me?"

Both nodded and Castiel had a twinkle in his eye. Winged skull was his favourite band. The 2 left my place of work and I felt happy to have made some friends. I only ad an hour left on my shift and nothing was really going on so I was allowed to play my music. It was nice. I left work and got home where I flopped on my bed knowing I'd have to go to school tomorrow.

 **Hope this didn't drag on too much I'll do my best to update this ASAP because I hate waiting and exams are not what I want to think about right now. Give me feedback**


	4. Now we go to a concert

**It gets interesting now I promise**

Time skip: about a week and a half

Castiel's POV:

Demon was barking loudly on a Saturday morning. This was one of the times I felt having a dog wasn't worth the trouble. I got out of bed and let Demon outside. At this point I knew it wasn't worth trying to go back to sleep. I checked my phone and texted Ly; he was probably up anyway. I let Demon back inside and jumped in the shower. By the time I was finished Lysander had answered my question about when we were meeting for the concert.

I headed out with Demon and walked by the music store to see if Lucy was working today. Low and behold there was that cashier sitting on a stool playing solitaire waiting for the end of the day. I wondered what Lucy would wear to the concert tonight. Demon tugged so I shook off the thought and we continued walking. It was a very quiet day. After about 45 minutes we were back at the empty place I called home.

Demon seemed content with the amount of time he'd spent outside. I left my house around 2pm and headed to Lysander's place. His brother was going to be our ride there and back. Demon whined when I left but he would get over it if I gave him some treat when I came back. Lysander was running around his house making a fuss about what to wear. This was obviously his first concert.

"Ly calm the fuck down it's just a concert." I laughed.

"It's more than that." He pan iced. "I don't want Lucy thinking we're weirdos or that idk we're going to do something."

"You think Lucy will think we're out to gang bang?" I questioned kinda irritated.

"No, I'm just worried that I'm going to loose a friend ok." He said harshly.

At 4:30pm while Ly was still running around; he couldn't decide on a shirt. The door bell rang. Leigh was too busy in the bathroom and Lysander was half naked so I opened the door. Lucy looked absolutely gorgeous. A snug black halter top with silver designs that revealed the midriff only slightly, dark blue jeans hugging in all the right places, combat boots, hair out and off to one side, and dark makeup. My eyes couldn't help traveling all over.

"You here?!" Lysander yelled.

"Yeah and you're not wearing a shirt yet. Lucy's head cocked to one side.

"You have tattoos." I added.

"I do is that a problem?" Lucy asked.

"No!" Both Ly and I quickly answered.

"Are we going to get going?" Lucy questioned.

Lysander and I nodded and I grabbed Leigh while Lysander finally chose a shirt under the time crunch. The 3 of us piled into the back of the car and Leigh turned on the engine. I was really excited to be going to this concert, and a little more excited to be spending time with my friends.

Lucy's POV:

It was almost a 2 hour ride to where the concert was and we weren't getting picked up until 11:30 later that night. We arrived at the stadium and it was already packed. I noticed I never took the time to check out tickets for seats and rows. We ended up in the best place possible. The pit. Centre stage, right on the floor, and in front. This was going to be a fun night.

Castiel and I decided we wanted drinks. Lysander was of coursed apposed to underage drinking but he couldn't stop us and neither could being asked for an ID. All 3 of us had them, only Castiel and I decided on the fun. He had far more than I get a little too drunk. I really just wanted to be tipsy. The concert raged on and the band announced they were going to pull someone from the crowd.

Winged skull tried to pull me up but I grabbed Castiel and forced him up instead. They gave him a guitar and he had some wicked fun. The crowd went mad, and Lysander and myself enjoyed seeing Castiel have some fun. It wasn't long until the bad once again tried to get me on stage by Castiel's request. I gave in and Lysander was left on the floor.

"Alright, what is your secret talent you were hiding earlier?" A band member asked.

"I sing." I told him. "But I'm a soprano so you're going to have to play like symphonic metal or something."

"I think we can accommodate." The guy nodded at the rest of the band.

Castiel went back to the ground with Lysander and I sung my heart out. The band let me pick the song and it actually turned out pretty good. I couldn't believe how well the crowd got into the song, or even how much I got into it. The band really liked my energy and invited the 3 of us backstage.

"Damn you have some pipes." Castiel said excited.

"I guess." I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"Don't be so modest." Lysander smiled. "I'd say you're better than me."

"I didn't know you were a singer." I raised an eyebrow.

"He's really good at it, and piano." Castiel butted in.

Lysander's POV:

Our conversation continued a little longer before the band joined us backstage. For my first concert I think I was doing pretty well. Lucy seemed to really enjoy the environment, Castiel too. I don't think I've seen him this happy in a while. Winged skull was really friendly, even if I didn't really listen to their music. I was glad to be there with the 2 of them. The time was reaching closer to when we were getting picked up by my brother so we said our goodbyes and went to our meeting place.

"Hey, Lucy." A voice called.

"Carter?!" Lucy got excited.

"How the hell are you?" Castiel asked angrily.

"This is Carter." Lucy explained. "I've know him since we were little kids."

"It's nice to meet you." I shook Carter's hand.

"Where's your brother Ly?" Castiel question impatiently.

"On his way Cas." I said calmly.

"So who are the 2 new ones Lulu?" Carter asked.

"They're just my friends." Lucy blushed.

"Sure they are." He joked.

"The head-head seems to really like you." Carter smirked. "Look he's turning as red as his hair."

"Come on Leigh is here." Castiel said walking towards the car.

Carter grabbed Lucy into a hug and I felt jealous. And when he kissed Lucy's cheek goodbye I got as mad as Castiel. Both of my friends were drinking with the band and were drunk the whole ride home. Leigh didn't care as long as it wasn't me drinking. Castiel carried Lucy to the room of the apartment building and ended up staying the night. Leigh and I drove home.

Castiel's POV:

Lucy was a really cute drunk. I wasn't completely sure why I was staying the night but I wasn't complaining. I had the time of my life and Lucy was the person to thank. I'd never actually been on stage with that many people around it was such a rush. I wouldn't never admit it to anyone, not even Ly though. Lucy's pyjamas were much lacking; just a tank top and some underwear. It was quite a site. Lucy walked over to me and asked to be picked up and carried to bed.

"Cas?" Lucy asked. "Will you sleep in my bed with me? I don't want to sleep alone."

"Umm.." I answered confused. "Sure if you really want."

A nod came from my tipsy friend. We got very close to the bed and I tripped. We fell on the bed, me on top of Lucy. How could I be such an idiot? I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Those eyes staring at me the whole time. They were slightly glasses over. Warmth was surrounding my lips. Lucy and I were kissing.

"I don't want to stop yet." Lucy told me.

"Ok." I responded.

Kissing turned into groping, and my hand moved to the plain underwear hanging off soft hips. Or maybe not so soft. I felt the scars on Lucy's skin but didn't want to ruin the mood. My hand moved to the heat and a few fingers pushed into Lucy. I earned a small moan that grew when I started moving my hand.

"Did you want to?" I asked.

"Mhm." Lucy smiled.

I took off my pants and Lucy's now soaking panties. I worked a little bit with my tongue to make sure Lucy was relaxed. I moved in place and went back to the kissing.

"OW!" Lucy screamed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just really hurt." Lucy frowned.

"Are you a...?" I questioned.

Lucy blush and simply nodded. I had no idea. I could feel myself sobering up.

"We should stop." I suggested.

Lucy looked at me slightly disappointed but agreed. I still stayed the night and we slept in the same bed. I was worried about the outcome tomorrow morning.

 **Yep that's the end of this chapter**


	5. Fun awkward sleepovers

**Here we go again...**

Lucy's POV:

The next morning I woke up with an interesting pain in my head. I didn't think I'd had that much to drink the previous night. Apparently I was wrong. I was about to role over when Castiel pulled me into a hug while he was still unconscious. He was warm and I enjoyed his hug but it wasn't time to make him confused. We were drunk last night and I wasn't sure what I wanted.

"Good morning." Castiel yawned.

"Morning." I responded. "I think maybe you should go... We were drunk last night and I'm not feeling too good."

"I can do that." He spoke disappointedly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Castiel released me from the hug and got up from the bed. It was only then did I notice he was just wearing boxers. He grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. Without a goodbye Castiel was gone. I felt awful after seeing him like that. I really hope I didn't screw up our friendship. For the next little while I stayed in bed just staring at the ceiling. The boredom was causing me to drift asleep. As I was on the brink of passing out my phone buzzed. Lysander had texted to see if I wanted to hang out today. He gave me a reason to get up and dress myself.

I took the time to wash the makeup that remained on my face off as much as I could. Black smudging stayed on my eyes. I checked the weather and picked my outfit accordingly. A simple blue sun dress that just about touched the ground, canvas shoes, and my hair in its usual ponytail. Much of my torso was exposed and you could see the flowery and moving pattern that covered much of my left side. This tattoo was my first 'accomplishment' as an emancipated minor. I left my house and felt the heat of the sun on my skin. The brightness of the day stung my eyes.

I made my way to Lysander's house and listened to music on the way. I really loved music especially when I was walking alone in silence. Silence is the bane of my existence, always there to leave me in my not so pleasant thoughts of myself. Music has so much to offer; its compilation of sound waves that urge you to focus on it, the words the ring through your body, and the way sound can really make you feel or express.

I got to Lysander's and found him sitting on his door step. He seemed to be coming up with song lyrics or a new poem. He looked towards the greying sky and had a solemn look on his face. I was a bit worried that maybe Castiel told him what happened last night and this morning. Not sure why I thought that would have made him upset but I did.

"Hey Lysander." I spoke quietly.

"Oh, Lucy. I didn't think you'd get here so soon." Lysander smiled. "You can call me Ly if you want."

"I'll do that." I smiled back. "Did I interrupt you? You seem a bit distraught."

"No, I'm just a bit distracted." He blushed.

"Distracted by what?" I asked.

"Well Cas stayed over at your house yesterday." He mumbled.

"And? Did he say anything about it?" I asked nervously.

"No, it's just I kind of would have also liked to stay." He blushed.

"To tell you the truth I wanted both of you to stay but you stayed in the car." I scratched my head. "If it's alright with your brother we could all stay there tonight."

"That would be great! But aren't you working tomorrow?" He became disappointed.

"I am but not till 10 so I just can't go to bed that late." I smiled. "Why don't we have school tomorrow anyway?"

"It's a weird town holiday." Ly said. "It just became a tradition a while back when there was a student strike over school uniforms."

"Interesting." I said.

Lysander then went to find Leigh to ask if he could stay over and I texted Castiel. I felt really lucky that he even answered me. He was reluctant at first but eventually agreed. I think the idea of free food and some company won him over. I was even open to him bringing Demon as long as he behaved. The guilt about the night before was starting to eat away at me as Ly told me we were all set to leave. We walked in complete silence the whole way. It could have been because I didn't know what to say or because he felt awkward not knowing what to say to almost a stranger.

I didn't even put a headphone in. The guilt and nerves about Lysander knowing what happened, and just having the two of them at my house was a lot to scare me. I stared to feel nauseous but it was too late to turn back. We walked up to the doors of the building and I unlocked the door. Lysander and I walked up the stairs and found Castiel taking a nap against my door, Demon sitting beside him sniffing the ground. When Demon noticed us he began to bark and Cas opened his eyes.

"It's about time you 2." He smirked.

"How the hell did you get in the building?" I asked franticly.

"Some chick let me in." His smir grew. "What are you jealous?"

"No I was worried the door was broken." I looked at him dumfounded.

"We should probably go inside before your neighbours start to complain." Lysander chuckled.

I took Demon from Castiel and quickly closed the door as soon as only us 2 were inside. I ran franticly around the house and started to clean up. I put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, dirty clothes in the hamper, put the couch back together (long story), and made sure my under garments were nowhere to be seen. I ran back to the front door jumping over Demon. Opening the door to some very confused boys looking at me strangely. They seemed to have noticed my panting and flushed face. With my breaths still heavy I waved them into my residence.

"As so you cleaned up." Castiel laughed.

"Shut up." I scowled.

"You didn't need to do that Lucy." Lysander told me.

"You both don't know me well enough to know how much of a slob I am." I laughed.

I went to the kitchen and prepared a few snacks, well more like a lot. I became extremely hungry after all the running around. The boys nor Demon had any complaints about the large amount of food. Later we ended up playing stupid kid games like truth or dare, and 20 questions. I learned quite a bit from the 2 of them, and unfortunately they learned some more stuff about me. I only really found the game of strip poker entertaining; seeing as when the boys decided to quite I was fully dressed and they were shivering in they're shorts. Around midnight we put the 'games' away and dressed for bed.

"Where are we sleeping anyway?" Ly turned to me.

"In my bed." I answered. "It's big enough after all."

"Alright but you're stuck in the middle." Castiel looked at me.

"Well yeah, I wanted the warmth." I looked a little confused. "Are you coming?"

I walked to my bedroom. Followed by a reluctant nervous Lysander, and a seemly calm Castiel. We all got into bed and both boys seemed very uncomfortable.

"Would you 2 calm down and come give me your body heat." I said pulling on their arms.

"How exactly did you want us to do this?" Castiel asked with his usual smirk.

"Well I sleep on my right. What about you guys?" I asked.

"I also sleep on my right." Ly spoke up, his voice cracking.

"And I sleep on my back or left." Cas said stretching.

"Alright, then Castiel you'll be my pillow, and Ly my blanket." I smiled.

Castiel's POV:

Why did Lucy use my name but Lysander's nickname? Did they get closer today while I waited around for the 2 of them to show up? Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Ly could have actually said something about his nickname, he does like it better...

"You can call me Cas." I added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucy smiled. "Now come be a good pillow."

Lucy's POV:

We fell asleep pretty fast and I was happy the 2 of them were there with me. Castiel seemed to be over what happened this morning and it was all back to normal. The warmth of my friends and their heartbeats keep me calm through the night. I hadn't slept that good in a while.

I woke up around 8 and was happy to be so warm. My 'pillow' seemed to have rolled over during the night and I did the same that morning. Not my greatest idea of the morning. Rolling over meant I found myself pushed up against Lysander's face. His soft lips pressed against mine. I was even about to make the first move but to my surprise he did. I was kissing him and him me, with a sleeping Castiel right beside us.

 **Not sure what you just made of that. But I hope it's a fun time**


	6. The aftermath

**Sorry this one took a bit longer than usual I had an exam to study for. This one gets a bit into self harm so you might not want to read the last 2 paragraphs. For those that thought I spoiled the story a bit sorry :/**

I pulled away from Lysander. He seemed to be looking quite sad. What have I gotten myself into. First there were no guys and now there were 2. Fuck! I wasn't sure what I wanted at this point. The hot-headed bad boy or the quiet mystery. I sprung out of bed or at least tried to. I was stopped by the 4 arms pulling me back down.

"What the hell are you 2 doing?" I asked.

"Tickling you?" Lysander offered.

"I'm not ticklish." I said flatly.

"Well you're no fun." Castiel said rolling over.

This time I got out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom and had a quick shower. I put on my uniform and left the bathroom. Both boys were no longer in my bed. Castiel had gone to take Demon for a walk and Lysander was trying to make us breakfast but didn't know where anything was.

"Do you want some help Ly?" I asked.

"No I want to make it myself." He answered frustrated.

"How about I tell you where everything is but I don't touch anything." I smiled.

"Fine." He said defeated.

As Lysander and I played hot and cold with kitchen supplies Castiel was back without Demon. I guessed he'd decided to take him home. All of us were laughing with Lysander running around the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 9:45. If I didn't leave now I was going to be late for my shift. So much for breakfast.

"Sorry boys I have to go or I'm going to be late." I said running for the door.

"Bye Lucy." The boys said in unison.

I left the 2 of them in my apartment hopefully they wouldn't talk to each other about me, or burn the place down for that matter.

Castiel's POV:

After Lucy left Lysander managed to finish breakfast. It was just simple eggs, toast, and sausage but I was more worried that Lucy hadn't eaten. Ly looked pretty out of it for most of the time we were in the apartment. I figured that I should probably ask him if anything was wrong but it took me a while to ask. It was a bit strange really.

"Hey Ly?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"Just got a lot on my mind." He looked at me.

"About what?" I asked a bit nervous. "It's about Lucy isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." He answered.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"Possibly because there was some accidental kissing this morning..." He said embarrassed.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. If Lucy was kissing Lysander did that mean what happened was nothing. I was so angry, but how could I be it wasn't Ly's fault. I took a deep breath and shook off the anger. Not well enough.

"Lucy and I almost had sex the other night." I said without thinking.

"Oh..." He seemed broken. "I think I should go home."

"Yeah, me too." I said.

Both of us packed up our stuff in silence and left Lucy's apartment. I took the spare key and decided it might be worth taking it to Lucy at the music store. I walked down the main road and made to the stored. I looked in the window to see the long haired figured choosing vinyl for the dead store and playing it. Lucy was really lucky to get that job. No one was ever hired there.

I walked in the door and the bell hanging above rung. Lucy looked up and smiled. I was still fuming from my conversation with Lysander earlier but had no idea what to say. I slammed the key on the counter and just stood there. Not being able to do anything.

"What the hell was that about!" Lucy yelled.

"You, kissing Ly this morning!" I screamed back.

"That was an accident. I rolled over and our faces were pressed about against each other's." Lucy was fuming now also.

"And what about what happened with us!" You could practically see the steam coming from my ears.

"Is everything alright out here?" The store manager asked.

"Fine sir." Lucy answered calmly.

"Castiel I think you should leave now." The manager gesturing to the door.

I left in a rage, slamming the door behind me. I turned to see Lucy tearing up but wiping them away and returning to work. I got home and was still angry. Demon barked as I slammed yet another door. I went to the kitchen and drank myself silly. I went to my bed and passed out. I hoped to forget the whole morning.

Lysander's POV:

Leaving Lucy's apartment I felt crushed. I couldn't believe what Castiel told me. I didn't want to believe it. It hurt to find out my first kiss wasn't all that special. As I continued to think about it more and more on the way home I decided it was like Castiel. He would pick a stranger, bed her, and be done with her. Especially knowing both of them were drunk the other night I should have guessed. I got home and Leigh could tell I was upset he didn't seem to know how to talk to me about it. He took the time to make me my favourite dinner hoping that it would be enough to cheer me up. It really didn't.

I finished eating and went up to my room. I took out my notebook and started writing. The short poem turned into something longer and twisted. It changed again and became a song. Different from my usual stuff about love and warmth; this was dark. It was about pain and betrayal. The song filled my ears and I wrote chords and the melody. I didn't stop until it was finished which was something new for me. It usually took weeks to write songs but everything just poured out onto the page.

I moved onto my homework. It took a little longer than I expected, I figured it was because my mind was still cloudy from before. I wondered how Cas was feeling and if he talked to Lucy about our conversation today. It hurt to relive the conversation mostly because of the way he said it, and I still wasn't sure how I should be feeling about Lucy...

Lucy's POV:

He screamed at me. He yelled in my face, while I was working. Did he even think about it, even for a minute? I sat through another 3 hours of work before my shift ended. My walk home was full of tears and trying so hard to hold them back. When I walked into my apartment I stopped fighting and fell to the round. I was falling apart at the seams. I got myself to the bathroom and cracked open a pack of cheap razors. Still sobbing I took one from the pack and pulled one of the blade from it.

It was cold against my hot skin and the sting felt clean. My tears stopped as the blood ran down my ankle. Next was my arm. I thought it fitting to hurt 2 parts of my body seeing as I hurt 2 people. I finished by deciding to also cut my hips remembering I'd also hurt myself. I cleaned up the blood, cleaned the cuts, and bandaged them. I hoped that tomorrow school wouldn't be full of drama.

 **I know this was a bit shorter than the other chapters so I'm sorry about that. I promise to update soon seeing as I got lots of time :)**


	7. Things are not going as planed

**So this is a little confusing and I don't even know how I feel about this chapter.**

I woke up to the sound of cars outside. I could feel my cut stinging from my sheets and clothes rubbing against them. I walked to my bathroom and had a quick shower the dried blood running down the drain. I clenched my jaw from the pain. The soap wasn't much help either. I washed my hair and got out of the shower. My clock read 8:30, that meant I had 40 minutes before class started. I wanted to get there at the bell to make sure I wouldn't see Ly or Cas. I thought it best to avoid them as best I could for the time being.

I got dressed pretty fast. Putting on a gothic lolita dress with full sleeves, and tall boots. This was the best way I could think of the hide the cuts. I made sure to bandage them before putting on my outfit; this would ensure they didn't get infected. I went downstairs and decided to take the bus to school today. It would take longer and I wouldn't have to worry about motorcycles and dress problems. I stood near the door on the bus and listened to my music. It didn't help very much though.

I got to school and rushed into the school. I may have been avoiding Lysander and Castiel but that didn't mean I was going to be late for class. I got to my English class and I was stuck in my usual stop as always. We were reading Macbeth so it wasn't easy for Lysander to strike up a conversation with me. The bell rung and I bolted from the class. I knew home economics was my next class so I hoped Castiel would skip today. Luckily I was right he wasn't there, at least not for the bell. Food was not our focus today. Not such a bad idea thinking I might burn something with my mind so uneasy.

There was still no Castiel by the end of class so lunch came. I went to my locker in hopes of avoiding Ly. He walked near me and I ducked my head in my locker. But that didn't stop him. Lysander waited and I tried to run. Of course he just had to grab my bad wrist. I cried out in pain and he let go, but the damage had been done. My hand was dripping but I managed to run from Ly. I turned to see him looking at the blood on his hand.

I went to the bathroom and ran my wrist under some cold water. When I felt it was clean I rebandaged it and went to the student council room. I told Nathaniel that I wasn't feeling well and I would be going home. He could see I was upset and didn't stop me. I walked home in pain. The whole world seemed cold around me. I ended up bumping into someone and once again falling on my ass like the first day.

"Ow." I said.

"You really should stop doing that Lucy." A familiar voice answered.

"Sorry Castiel." I looked away. "I'll just be going now."

"I asked you to call me Cas." He smirked.

"I should still be going." I said standing up.

"Would you just wait." The idiot grabbed my hip.

"AH!" I yelped.

"Shit!" He answered. "I'm sorry, but what happened?"

"It's nothing now would you just let me go home?" I questioned.

"Fine." He scowled. "But I'm walking you there."

For a while we walked in complete silence. In no way was it a comfortable silence. It was just hanging over us like a dark cloud, and was starting to make me feel on edge. I hated this.

"Can we talk about what's going on?" Cas asked.

"What doing you mean?" I responded.

"I mean about me and Ly." He said trying to keep calm. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." I started to get frustrated.

"What do you mean?" He asked a bit confused.

"I've never been interested in guys before ok?" I was getting angry. "I didn't know what to do."

"You're a lesbian?" He asked.

"Apparently not anymore!" I yelled.

"So you like me and Ly?" He smirked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." I blurted out.

The rest of the walk was silent once again. It was still awkward but at least I knew Cas wasn't mad at me. I missed his company and that of Ly's. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. When we got to the apartment I turned to give Castiel a hug and got a little more than I bargained for. He pulled me into a soft kiss.

"How did that feel?" Castiel asked.

"Nice." I responded. "But it didn't help with my confusion."

"I could make it easier." Castiel looked at the ground.

"How?" I asked.

"Choose Ly." He said in defeat. "He's the better choice. I'll still be your friend."

"Is this you deciding for me?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled and left.

I walked into my apartment and I felt empty inside. Part of me was missing. It wasn't just the guilt of hurting Castiel I was feeling. It was all the trouble I caused, and the fact I still wanted. I wanted both Castiel and Lysander but the choice had been made for me. I could have Ly and loose chances of Cas but not our friendship. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I went into my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. It wasn't like I could sleep around 1 o'clock in the afternoon but I could still rest and figure out what I was going to do. Luckily I didn't have to do anything there was someone pounding on my door before I could even begin to think. I got up to answer it and low and behold there was Lysander standing there. Panting I might add; at least he showed up and proved he cared.

He pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let me go for quite a while. When he finally released me from his embrace, he grabbed my hand and started kissing my wrist. The cuts were stinging, I didn't really mind though. It was his way of apologizing. When he'd finished with that he picked me up and took me to my bedroom. Putting me into bed gently he kissed my forehead. Ly soon walked from my bedroom and came back with some take out food and tea.

"Why did you come Ly?" I asked.

"Because you're hurt and that's more important than anything." He smiled.

"Will you stay from a while?" I whispered.

"As long as you like." He spoke calmly. "But only if we can talk about yesterday morning."

"Fair enough." I said defeated.

"That was my first kiss Lucy." Ly tried to sound confident.

"You're my first guy..." I blushed. "And the kiss was really nice."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've had a few girlfriends but that's it." I shrugged.

Lysander titled my chin up and kissed me softly. I felt as if I was going to melt in his arms. Our kiss became kisses, and we were eventually laying on the bed. It was nice to experience something so calm for once. My heart rate did grow with each caress, each time his hands ran down my sides I felt a new warmth. He touched my hips and hurt me. Ly flinched and started kissing my cuts. It may have hurt but I didn't mind he was trying to show me he cares. That he cares for me, and wants me to be happy.

Castiel's POV:

What the hell did I just do?! What the fuck was I thinking?! I've now lost Lucy forever. How are we supposed to stay friends when I'm in love with one of my best friends. This is not going to be good. I'm going to crash and burn and hopefully not bring them with me. I'm not excited for tomorrow. School is already stupid and now it's going to be worse.

 **Sorry but this is probably going to be my last input for the story. My computer had to be sent away to be fixed so I'll get it back in a few weeks. I'll try my best to update whenever I have access to a computer**


	8. Oh no

**For those that saw the random code that was uploaded last time I updated this chapter I'm really sorry that was a pretty bad fuck up. Hope you enjoy this :)**

Lysander's POV:

Why do I feel so guilty being with Lucy? Castiel never asked me not to go for it, and really it was up to Lucy to make the choice. So why do I feel so bad? The kissing and touching continued but the sweet feeling became sour. I had to stop for the moment and really figure out what Lucy wanted and how Cas was going to react. No matter what no person was worth loosing my friendship with Castiel.

"Lucy can I ask you something?" I said nervously.

"Well you already did." Lucy chuckled. "But of course you can."

"What does Castiel think of this? Or does he not know?" I asked nervously.

"Fist that was 2 questions, second he's the one that told me to go for it." Those eyes staring up at me.

The feeling of guilt seemed to melt away. However a new feeling of worry swallowed me. I couldn't help but think Lucy was only with me because Cas had said no. I tried not to think about it but the feeling stayed long after Lucy went home. I decided maybe I should call Castiel thinking he might explain why he said what he did to Lucy. The phone rang several times before he answered. It didn't help with the knots in my stomach.

"Hello." His voice sounded blank.

"Hey Cas." I said softly. "Why did you say what you did to Lucy earlier?"

"Because I knew how you felt and I'm really not up for being hurt by someone again." Castiel answered.

"But does that mean you like Lucy?" I asked.

"Just as friends." Castiel lied.

"Ok!" I smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Cas."

"Bye Ly." He said solemnly.

Lucy's POV:

I left Lysander's with a warm but heavy heart. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be with him or I was with him because Castiel I guess rejected me would be the word. I pondered this as I wondered home. I went upstairs and crawled into bed. It wasn't very late but I just fell asleep almost instantly, for some reason I had no energy. The next morning I woke up with a very heavy cold. My throat hurt, dizzy spells, and I felt completely exhausted. I texted Ly to tell him I was sick and wouldn't be at school that day. I hoped maybe I'd see him later that day.

I fell back asleep and awoke to a knock at the door. I stumbled out of bed and used the wall as balance making my way to the door. About half way there I heard Castiel's voice yell to me. I finally got to my front door and saw both him and Lysander waiting for me. I was already hyperventilating when I stood up so it was no wonder I collapsed after opening the door. Both caught me and I was put back in my bed. A nice warm body beside me.

"How are you feeling?" Lysander asked.

"Awful." I said hiding my face.

"Are you hungry?" This time it was Castiel that spoke.

"Starved actually." I replied.

"Come on Ly, let's make Lucy something to eat." Cas said walking to the bed.

Time passed and I started to get worried after a crash here, and a bang there. I decided to get up and see what kind of a mess they'd made. To my surprise it wasn't that bad. There were a few things left on the floor beside an open cupboard but I expected much worse; especially from Castiel. He was the first to notice me in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ly look the dead has risen." Cas chuckled.

"Castiel don't be rude." Ly smiled at me. "Lucy's more like sleeping beauty."

"If I'm sleeping beauty who kissed me to wake me up?" I joked.

Lysander blushed and Castiel shook his head. I walked over to the table and sat down waiting for the food I'd been oh so patiently waiting for. It was kind of lame when they gave it to me. It was simple tomato soup... from a can, with some toast. Somehow this took them an hour and now the mess they made seemed much worse. I was so hungry I ignored that and wolfed it down. Cas was now on my couch watching tv and Ly was cleaning up. They left dishes out so they'd remember where t put them back.

"So what are you two doing for the rest of the day?" I looked at them both.

"I don't have any plans." Ly replied.

"We'll just stay here." Castiel affirmed.

"What about Demon?" I asked.

"I'll go get him and he'll keep watch." He nodded.

"You'll both get sick." I stated.

"I don't think either of us mind." Lysander smiled at me.

"Fine." I put my hands up. "I give in."

Castiel soon left to collect Demon, clothes for both him and Lysander, and probably some other assorted items. I went back to my room and left Lysander to finish with the dishes. He came into my room when he was done and sat on the bed. I pulled him down beside me to use as a pillow but was misunderstood. Ly was now on top of me. I didn't mind really. He moved in slowly and kissed my lips. It was warm and calming. I wanted that kiss to last forever but Ly pulled away.

"Lucy I think we should talk about some things." He said nervously.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well I don't know that much about you." He said softly.

"So ask me questions." I could tell where this was going.

"How many partners have you had in the past?" He blushed.

"Do you mean dated or had sex with?" I giggled.

"The second one." Lysander's face red as Castiel's hair.

"Four or five I think. I'm not totally sure." Responded flatly.

"You're not totally sure?!" He was a bit panicked now.

"They weren't exactly memorable experiences." I added. "What about you Ly?"

"Well... no one." He seemed embarrassed.

 **So I'm in England right now for a family get together and what not so I'm pretty jet lagged so if there are many spelling and grammar mistakes sorry :/. Do point them out to me in reviews and many thanks to those that pointed out this was originally in code**


	9. I hate the rain

**This one is pretty much just filler. If you're not about that you can really just read the last paragraph to understand most of what's going to happen in the next chapter. Enjoy**

Castiel's POV:

Why am I so stupid! I left them alone in Lucy's house and now Demon won't even run back there. Could this get any worse? I couldn't help but be angry with everything and of course it just had to start raining. I kept trying to get Demon to run with me but of course he had to be as stubborn as all hell today, in the rain. It took us much longer than usual to get back to Lucy's but we finally arrived. Too bad for me I forgot to grab Ly and I some extra clothes for tomorrow. I was drenched my dog was going to make a big mess when we got inside. I mentally screamed at myself for being such an airhead.

I calmed down and found the spare key to the apartment. I didn't want to wake anyone if they were sleeping. I locked Demon in the bathroom the moment we got inside. I grabbed a towel and did my best to dry him off. Demon was as dry as he'd be getting so he put down an old blanket for him to roll on and headed upstairs. I thought I heard laughter coming from Lucy's bedroom but getting closer I knew it wasn't. My best friend was fucking the only person I've been interested in since Deborah and there's no one to blame but myself. I was a coward and I should have just asked Lucy out. I went back to the main room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and hoped they'd be finished soon.

Lucy's POV:

With Castiel still gone and Lysander blushing over his virginity I figured I might as well ask him about it.

"Why are you blushing Ly?" I asked.

"Well I'm embarrassed I guess." He said staring at his shoes. "Most people I know aren't anymore."

"So? You should only go at your pace." I said.

"Can we do something?" He asked.

"Like what?" I inquired.

"May I grope you?" His face so red I thought Lysander might pass out.

"You may." I blushed.

I kissed him and we lowered onto the bed slowly. Ly seemed a bit tense so I lightly scratched his back. With a long shudder he calmed down and just focus on kissing me for a bit. I could tell he was still very nervous. He eventually mustered the courage to grope my chest; his hand a bit shaky. As he became more confident the movement felt better. I released small moans and sighs as he continued. I probably shouldn't have.

Ly's other hand started moving towards my pajama pants. He stopped at the rim and rubbed my stomach lightly. It was almost as if Lysander was debated with himself to put his hand in my pants. I moved my hips up and nodded my head so he'd know it was ok, and decided to go for it. I let out a small squeak feeling the cold from his hands. We both chuckle at the sound, and he the face I made. Ly pulled back.

"Could I watch you?" He asked.

"It's a little embarrassing." I replied.

"It would help me know what you like." He added.

I nodded and lowered my pajama pants. I felt very embarrassed seeing him stare at me with such an intense curiosity and focus. I laid back down with my knees propped up and moved my hand between my leg. His eyes glued to that part of me made it very hard to be relaxed. I focus on other things and started. After ignoring his presence I was able to relax, although that meant being vocal. It wasn't very long before I got tired. I really wasn't used to doing that kind of motion with my hand. I put my pants back on and the two of us went to see if Cas had returned.

Demon saw me and jumped to lick my face. The weight of him knocking me over and nearly crushing me. Lysander quickly pulled the love sick pup off me and went to see what Castiel had brought the both of them in terms of clothes. Nothing. Castiel brought absolutely nothing, and he was soaked on my couch. Lysander decided he should go get some things and his brother's shop wasn't very far. I handed him an umbrella and jacket so he wouldn't also get soaked. He kissed my cheek and was out the door.

"Cas give me your wet clothes and I'll wash them." I suggested. "You can where my sweatpants until everything is dry."

"I'm good." He said flatly.

"Well I'm not; you're getting my nice clean couch wet." I said sternly. "Now strip."

"Fine. Whatever." He said annoyed.

He got up from the couch and went into the washroom. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of jogging pants from my dresser. I wasn't sure why Castiel was in such a bad mood and I didn't know what to do about it either. I knocked on the door and he opened it. Fully nude I might add.

"What the fuck Cas put on something!" I yelled.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." He smirked. "And besides you're holding 'my clothes'."

"Fine just put these on quickly please." My face was flushed.

Lysander's POV:

I wonder what Leigh will say when I get there? It's going to be something along the lines of so Lucy kicked you out or something sarcastic like that. Know that I picture him in his store he's probably not going to have anything Cas is going to like. Hmm... I could stop by his house and get something but then again it's his own fault he didn't remember the stuff in the first place. Well his loss I guess.

Now Lucy that's another thought. That's the most I've with anyone. Groping and watching was very nice; especially with such soft well anyway. I really should stop thinking about that. If I have a bulge walking into my brother's store either Rosalya or Leigh is going to question, and tease me about it forever. He still talks about the time a car hit a puddle and I walked around looking like I wet myself. God I hated the country.

"Leigh." I called out. "Are you here?"

"Yes dear brother." He answered. "What do you need?"

"I'd like some clothes for myself and Castiel if that's alright." I smiled.

"Anything for my Lys-baby." Rosalya answered.

"You two opened a new bottle of wine didn't you?" I asked picking some clothes and putting them in a bag.

"Always." Rosalya smiled. "Give this to Lucy when you get back too ok?"

"Alright Rosa." I chuckled. "You and Leigh behave yourselves."

"Nevermind us brother, have a nice evening." Leigh gestured to the door.

I left the store with a few outfits for myself and Castiel. I did my best to find the most plain things there and also grabbed a nice suit in case he wanted to go all out. I couldn't help but wonder what Rosa had given me for Lucy. I suspected something dirty from the way she smiled but really I couldn't be bothered right now I had to focus on getting back and not getting lost. Waiting at the light Leigh sent me a text. By the way Lysander we'll be leaving for two weeks to visit our parents a month from now.

I was happy getting back into the apartment. Demon was running around, Lucy cooking, and Cas sleeping on the couch. I woke him up to see the clothes and handed Lucy the bag Rosalya gave me. He got all mad about the clothing choices and Lucy and myself laughed. He finally decided to go with the suit to get home because a fancy dress party sounded better than any other excuse he could think of. We all ate and went to bed. Life carrying on as usual.

 **Time Skip:**

Almost a month had past and I was about ready to leave for my parent's place. It was March now and we had nice weather again for the most part. I knew somehow that I was forgetting something though. It wasn't about the packing, or my parents. It wasn't about school, or music. I remembered to tell Castiel I'd be away. What was it? Oh no, I never got around to telling Lucy I'd be gone for spring break. This way not going to end well.

 **This isn't really what I planned to do with this one but it's how it came out so oh well. The next chapter will be more interesting**


End file.
